Truth or Dare
by M-Oislife
Summary: Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Spottedleaf. Rated T because Warriors.
1. Spottedleaf and kittypets

_**Before I begin, I just want to say that I will be taking requests for who does what and truth and dare ideas. I have enough to get started. So let's get this show on the road!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Erin Hunter team does.**_

* * *

The medicine den. All the apprentices are in nests, letting their wounds heal after a fierce battle over Sunningrocks. Again.

 **"** That was some battle, huh, guys?" said Graypaw.

"Yup," Firepaw agreed.

 **"** Sure was nice of Bluestar to give us the rest of the day off to let our wounds heal. I can't believe we are all spending the night in the medicine den!" Graypaw continued.

 **"** Yea. Lucky us." Sandpaw said, sarcastically

"I'm so BORED!" Dustpaw complained. "There has GOT to be something to do."

Ravenpaw's face lit up. "How about a game?

"We're not kits anymore, Graypaw. We don't play games now." Sanpaw scoffed.

"Come off it, Sandpaw," Firepaw teased. Then he turned back to Ravenpaw. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

Ravenpaw thought about it for a minute before saying, "How about Truth or Dare?"

"I love that game!" Graypaw cried.

"Sounds good." Firepaw agreed.

"Seems like there's nothing better to do. Sandpaw?" Dustpaw retorted.

"If that's what you all agree on," Sandpaw sighed.

Spottedleaf padded over.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare! Wanna join us?" Firepaw asked hopefully.

Spottedleaf thought about it. "I just finished up with everyone else's wounds. Why not?

Spottedleaf joined the circle.

"Since it was Ravenpaw's idea, he should go first!" Graypaw suggested.

Ravenpaw shrugged in agreement and turned to Firepaw.

 **"** Firepaw, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go easy on my first turn. Truth."

"Chicken!" Dustpaw exclaimed.

Spottedleaf aimed a cuff at his ear.

Ravenpaw ignored Dustpaw and Spottedleaf and smirked at Firepaw. "What are your feelings towards Spottedleaf?"

Graypaw gasped. Spottedleaf's jaw dropped.

"Um ... what?" Firepaw quietly stammered.

Ravenpaw smirked again.

"You heard me. Now spill," Ravenpaw said, eerily smoothly.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw snickered.

Firepaw sighed. "I ... uh ... like her. A lot. I-I think she's the most beautiful cat alive. She smells like flowers. I _**LOVE**_ her!"

There was a moment of silence.

"There. I said it. Spottedleaf, you may beat me up when ready. I never thought I'd meet StarClan this early in life," Firepaw sighed, half jokingly, half serious.

Spottedleaf blushed. "You know, to be honest, I like you in return. Ever since I saw you, I wanted to be your mate and bare your kits."

 ** _"REALLY?!"_** Firepaw squealed happily.

Spottedleaf nodded. Everyone else stared at them, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Then, Firepaw clears his throat.

"Sandpaw, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Unlike you, I am not a chicken. Dare me!" Sandpaw sassed.

"Okay," Firepaw smirked. "I dare you to go out to the clearing and scream "I love kittypets."

Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf started giggling. Dustpaw hissed at Firepaw. Firepaw ignored him. Sandpaw glared at Firepaw.

"Fine," she retorted.

She rose to her feet and padded out into the clearing. A few seconds later-

 ** _"I LOVE KITTYPETS!"_** Sandpaw hollered.

Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf started cracking up. Then they heard more voices.

"You love **_WHAT?!_** " demanded Tigerclaw

"I didn't know that. I thought you hated Firepaw," Whitestorm wondered aloud.

"If you love kittypets so much, why don't you go become one?!" Tigerclaw sneered.

Bluestar padded over. "Easy, Tigerclaw. There is no shame in loving kittypets," she said gently.

Tigerclaw spun around. "You're only saying that because you've been too soft on them. Not to mention, you invited one into the Clan

Sanpaw couldn't take it anymore. "Wait, I don't actually love kittypets. I only yelled that because I got dared to in a game of Truth or Dare," she explained.

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were still laughing their heads off. Spottedleaf was also laughing, but she was also wiping tears from her eyes. Dustpaw was not amused. Sandpaw padded back into the medicine den. She glared at Firepaw.

"Happy?!" she demanded.

"Very," Firepaw said, still snickering.

Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Spottedleaf chuckled.

Sandpaw gave a small "humph" to Firepaw and turned to Dustpaw. "Okay, Dustpaw. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Dustpaw exclaimed.

"Okay. I dare you to..."

* * *

 ** _Ooo... a cliffhanger! What she dares him to do is up to you! Leave your requests in the reviews!_**


	2. Kits and poppy seeds

_**Okay. It took some time, but I came up with two good ones for Dustpaw and Spottedleaf. Be sure to leave requests!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**_

* * *

"I dare you to act like a kit! And Graypaw and Spottedleaf are your parents!" Sandpaw laughed.

 ** _"_ _WHAT?!"_** Dustpaw cried.

Sandpaw smirked. "You heard me- _Dustkit."_

Dustpaw moaned. Then, like a kit, he bounced over to Graypaw with a fake smile on his face.

"Hi, Dad! Can you teach me the hunter's crouch?! Please?! Canyoucanyoucanyou?!" Dustkit pleaded in a squeaky voice.

Everyone cracked up.

Graypaw chuckled. "Okay," he said, still laughing.

Graypaw and Dustkit pretended to do the hunters crouch. After that, Dustpaw turned to Spottedleaf.

"Mom! I want some milk!" he chirped.

Spottedleaf smiled sweetly. "I think it's time you tried some fresh-kill,"

Dustkit started pretending to cry. "WAAAAAAAHHHH! I WANT MILK! I WANT MILK!"

Graypaw chuckled and said, "You shouldn't argue with your mother,"

Dustkit sat up after pretending to be rolling on the ground, throwing a tantrum. "Can I be done? I'm out of ideas."

Sandpaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw were laughing so hard, tears are streaming from their eyes.

"Yes. I'm satisfied," Sandpaw said.

"YAY! I'M DUSTPAW AGAIN!" Dustpaw shouted.

Everyone laughed. Dustpaw settled back into his spot in the circle and turned to Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to eat all the poppy seeds in your store," Dustpaw smirked

" _WHAT?!_ But I might need them later!" Spottedleaf protested.

"There's usually one battle every three days. We just had one today! Odds are, you won't need them for a while. Plus, you can always just get more. They're pretty common this time of year," Dustpaw reasoned.

"Fine," Spottedleaf sighed.

Spottedleaf got up and padded off. She came back with every poppy seed she had. Then she ate them all.

"Looks like I'm gonna be sleeping well tonight," Spottedleaf joked.

Dustpaw chuckled.

Spottedleaf turned to Graypaw. "Okay, Graypaw. Truth or Dare?"

Graypaw shrugged. "I guess I'll do Truth,"

Spottedleaf took this into consideration."Okay..."

* * *

 _ **Sorry. I love cliffhangers when it comes to this sort of thing. Don't forget to review and leave a request!**_


	3. Fresh-kill and singing

_**Welcome back to Truth or Dare! Sorry the previous chapter was kind of short. I'll make it up to you guys! Also, there will be a huge reference to the YouTube video "The REAL Reason Tigerclaw Wanted to Kill Bluestar." After reading this, you might want to watch it. It's a hilarious video with a lot of laughs.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, "Please Don't Tread on my Cheeseburger," or The REAL Reason Tigerclaw Wanted to Kill Bluestar.**_

* * *

"What was your most embarrassing catch?"

"I'm a little embarrassed to say this - as I should be - but one time a squirrel fought back. It almost won, but I put it in its place." Graypaw's face felt hot.

Everyone sat there in silence

"That actually happened to _me_ one time! Only it was a blackbird instead of a squirrel." Firepaw admitted.

Sandpaw's face lit up. "That happened to me as well! Only it was a thrush!"

"Same here, only with a rabbit," Dustpaw confessed.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I did the exact same thing, Graypaw. Only it was a ... um ..." Ravenpaw hesitated.

"A what?" Graypaw asked.

"A _mouse!_ " he spat out the last word like it was dirt.

Spottedleaf looked confused. "So you're all saying that you have all almost got your tails kicked by a bunch of _fresh-kill?!_ "

Graypaw shrugged. "Pretty much."

They all sat in awkward silence.

"We never speak of this again." Graypaw declared.

"Never." Firepaw agreed.

"Agreed,"

"Yep."

"My lips are sealed."

"Uh-huh."

Graypaw turned to Ravenpaw. "Anyway, Ravenpaw, Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll go with Dare."

Graypaw smirked. "I dare you to dance around the clearing of the camp, singing 'Please Don't Tread on my Cheeseburger.'"

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Everyone else shouted in unison.

"Dang! That's gonna take _guts!_ " Firepaw cried, half laughing.

"It's been nice knowing your dignity, Ravenpaw," Sandpaw snickered.

Ravenpaw was frozen on the spot, frantically mumbling gibberish. Then he took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Firepaw's face lit up. "OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

He jumped to his paws and ran off. Everyone exchanged confused looks. And then-

"LET ALL CATS - KITS INCLUDED - GATHER BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Bluestar yowled

Graypaw started cracking up. "OH NO, HE _DIDN'T!_ "

Sandpaw gave Ravenpaw a worried look. "Are you okay, Ravenpaw? You look like you're gonna pass out,"

Ravenpaw slowly nodded. "I'll be okay,"

 _Out in the clearing-_

"Why are kits here, too?" Cinderkit asked. Then she gasped. "Are we gonna be made apprentices?!"

Bluestar gave the kit a friendly smile. "Not for a while. Sorry. We are here because Ravenpaw wants to give a show. He will be dancing and singing "Please Don't Tread on my Cheeseburger" and that is a treat the entire Clan would want to see,"

"'PLEASE DON'T TREAD ON MY CHEESEBURGER?!' THAT'S MY JAM!" Tigerclaw shouted.

Everyone formed a large circle around Ravenpaw. He gulped. Then he started making a lame attempt to breakdance while singing-

 ** _I had a little cheeseburger._**

 ** _He was my only friend!_**

 ** _I took him to the picture house and loved him 'till the end!_**

 ** _I had a venus fly trap_**

 ** _On my window sill_**

 ** _And he ate all the flies that came in my room!_**

Everyone was laughing. Tigerclaw was lipsyncing.

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger_**

 ** _He's my only friend in the whole wide world._**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger,_**

 ** _Or I'll have to cut your head off_**

 ** _with a blunt chainsaw!_**

 ** _I had a little donut._**

 ** _I ate him for my tea!_**

 ** _I put him in the microwave_**

 ** _and I burnt my mouth on the jam!_**

At these words, Ravenpaw lets his mouth hang open and starts fanning it.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" He yelped, pretending he actually burnt his mouth with some donut jam.

This makes everyone laugh. Ravenpaw continues.

 ** _I stole a child's accordion_**

 ** _and used it to do this!_**

Ravenpaw sat on his hind legs and made a gesture with his front paws that made all the queens cover the kits' eyes and several cats gasp.

"What? What is it?" Cinderkit asked.

"We want to see!" Brackenkit protested.

"No, you don't," Frostfur hissed.

Ravenpaw went back to dancing. The queens removed their paws from the kits' eyes.

 ** _But then my father broke it and it damaged all his face!_**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger_**

 ** _He's my only friend in the whole wide world!_**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger,_**

 ** _or I'll have to wipe the remains of the "ketchup" on your face!_**

Ravenpaw suddenly looked somber and was slowly swaying back and forth.

 ** _Please..._**

 ** _Don't..._**

 ** _Tread..._**

 ** _On my..._**

 ** _Venus Flytrap..._**

 ** _He's my only..._**

 ** _Friend..._**

 ** _In the whole. Wide. World._**

 ** _He was little..._**

 ** _and green..._**

 ** _and he kept me safe from flies..._**

 ** _until I forgot to water him and he died and it was very, very, sad..._**

Ravenpaw suddenly looked a lot more chipper, which makes everyone laugh.

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger!_**

 ** _He's my only friend in the whole wide world!_**

 ** _How would you like it if I stole your television_**

 ** _and then gave it to a dummkopf in exchange for magic beans?_**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger!_**

 ** _He's my only friend in the whole wide world!_**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger!_**

 ** _He's my only friend in the whole wide world!_**

 ** _Please don't tread on my cheeseburger!_**

 _Ravenpaw threw himself to the ground and started laughing hysterically. So hysterically, he started flashing rainbow colors. This makes everyone crack up. Then, Ravenpaw settles down, his pelt went back to normal, and he bowed. Everyone cheered._

"THAT'S MY APPRENTICE, SUCKERS!" Tigerclaw yowled over the cheering.

Graypaw ran up to Ravenpaw. "Dude, you NAILED it!"

"That was _awesome!_ " Firepaw agreed.

Ravenpaw blushed. "Honestly, I was terrified the whole time."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. The six friends settled back into their circle.

Ravenpaw sighed. "That was fun, but I never want to do that again."

Everyone chuckled.

Ravenpaw turned to Firepaw. "Okay, Firepaw. Truth or Dare?"

Firepaw laughed. "I've learned my lesson from last time. Dare."

Ravenpaw smirked. "All right..."

* * *

 _ **All right, indeed. Everyone went once! Now it's time for round 2! (Coming soon) Be sure to Review and leave a Request!**_


	4. Twolegs and Tigerclaw

_**I'm back with another chap! This is gonna be a good one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**_

* * *

"I dare you to run back to your Twolegs and purr at their feet."

"You want him to do _**WHAT?!**_ " Graypaw shrieked.

"Are you crazy?" Spottedleaf demanded.

"What if they take me back in?" Firepaw whined.

Ravenpaw shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll go with you! And if things go wrong, we'll get you out of there," he promised.

"Why can't we just leave him?" Dustpaw muttered.

Firepaw glared at Dustpaw. "Har har," He turned back to Ravenpaw. "All right. I'll do it."

* * *

"You _sure_ it'll be okay?" Firepaw asked, quizzically.

They were all standing at Firpaw's old Twoleg den. Firepaw was at the cat flap.

"Just go. It'll be fine." Ravenpaw urged.

Firepaw gulped and pushed his way through the cat flap.

"Hi guys! It's me, Rusty!" Firepaw meowed loudly. Then he started purring.

"GET OUT, YOU MANGY STRAY!" A twoleg screamed.

There was a loud crash and a yowl. Firepaw came running back outside.

"Crazy Twoleg!" Firepaw spat. "She threw this hard object at me! I thought they'd recognize me." He sounded a little hurt.

Ravenpaw seemed sympathetic. "Sorry. It won't happen again." he apologized.

They headed back to camp.

* * *

"Where have you all been?!" Tigerclaw snapped when they got back.

"Ravenpaw dared me to go back to my Twolegs and purr at their feet. But they chased me out." Firepaw explained.

"They should have taken you back in," Tigerclaw mumbled.

They headed back to the medicine den. Tigerclaw watched them.

"Truth or Dare, Sandpaw?" Firepaw asked once they settled back into their circle.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to walk up to Tigerclaw and tell him you want to be mates with him," Firepaw said with a smirk.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " everyone else cried.

"Why?!" Sandpaw almost sobbed.

"Would you rather me dare you to eat kittypet food?" Firepaw asked.

"I'll be right back."

A few moments later-

Sandpaw took a deep breath and walked up to Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw, there's something I think you should know."

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"I think I have feelings for you. I want to be your mate and bare your kits when I'm older." Sandpaw tried her best to sound convincing.

"Let me guess. You got dared to tell me this."

Sandpaw stared at him in surprise, completely speechless.

"Well?" Tigerclaw pushed.

Sandpaw hesitated. "Yes,"

Tigerclaw sighed."Go back to your little game."

"Yes, Tigerclaw." she sighed.

Sandpaw walked back into the medicine den to find Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf cracking up.

"What's so funny?" she hissed

"HE SAW RIGHT THROUGH YOU!" Ravenpaw howled with laughter.

"DUDE! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" Firepaw yelled.

Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this," she said as she sat back down. "Dustpaw. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm thinking Dare again."


	5. RiverClan and Making Out

_**All right. It's time for another chapter of Truth or Dare. This Chap is dedicated to a guest, who sent me a request. I thought about and decided there would be a bonus to it. So here it is!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**_

* * *

"I dare you to go into RiverClan and yell, 'I'm a fish!'"

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Everyone else shouted.

"There's no force StarClan can throw at me to make me do that!" Dustpaw declared.

"Okay. Go roll in foxdung." Sandpaw said

Dustpaw caved in immediately after this. "Okay, fine. Let's go to RiverClan territory."

* * *

"Okay. I'll wait for a patrol to show up. Then I'll jump into the river. But do it in a way it takes them by surprise. Maybe I'll hide behind Sunningrocks?" Dustpaw explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sandpaw agreed.

Dustpaw ran off and hid by Sunningrocks. A patrol padded over to the border. It was Leopardfur, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Silverpaw. Graypaw saw Silverpaw and his eyes bugged out of his head. Silverpaw didn't notice.

"Hello, Leopardfur. How's the prey running?" Firepaw greeted them.

"It's running well. Why's Spottedleaf with you? Is something wrong?" Leopardfur questioned.

Spottedleaf had already come up with an excuse. "Everything's fine. We've all just been cooped up in the Medicine den for a long time, so we decided to go for a small walk, stretch our legs."

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling. Everyone turned to see Dustpaw run to the edge of the river and jump as high as he could.

" ** _IMMA FISH!_** " Dustpaw screeched as he landed with a huge splash.

"Has he got bees in his brain?!" Mistyfoot yelped.

Sandpaw giggled. "No. I dared him to do that."

Leopardfur rolled her eyes and jumped into the river. She swam over to Dustpaw and pulled him out.

"You fish-brain! Why'd you accept a dare like that?!" she spat once they were at the bank.

"I had to. It's in the rules." Dustpaw said in a lame attempt to defend himself.

Silverpaw and Graypaw got into a conversation _._

"My name is Graypaw. What's yours?"

"Silverpaw."

"I haven't seen you at gatherings. Are you a new apprentice?"

"No. I tend to stick closely with the warriors from my Clan. I should have my warrior ceremony soon, though."

"Oh. Mine's a looooong way away."

"Heh. Maybe I'll see you at the next one."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay, you two. Dustpaw did the dare. Let's head back." Sandpaw cut in.

The cats parted ways.

Firepaw looked at Graypaw, who looked dazed. "You okay, Graypaw? You look like you've seen the whole of StarClan."

Graypaw sighed happily. "Yeah... I'm okay."

Sandpaw looked back at the RiverClan patrol. Only Silverpaw is still looking back. She lifted her front paw and gave them a small wave. Graypaw waved back _._

Sandpaw's face lit up. "Ohhhhhh, you're in _LOVE!_ " she shrieked.

Graypaw snapped out of his daze. "With Silverpaw? No way!"

"Ha! Denial tells the truth!" Ravenpaw said triumphantly.

Dustpaw started singing. _"Silverpaw and Graypaw"_

Sandpaw joined in Dustpaw _Hunting by a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

"STOP IT!" Graypaw shouted, completely embarassed.

Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf joined Sandpaw and Dustpaw. " _First comes love! Then comes mating! Then comes Silverpaw in the nursery, kitting!_ "

Spottedleaf, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw started cracking up. Graypaw glared at all of them.

"Really funny, guys." Graypaw said sarcastically. "Can we just get back to camp already?"

"Yeah. But promise us you won't _actually_ take Silverpaw to be your mate?" Spottedleaf said.

"Of course not!" Graypaw said, sounding a little offended.

* * *

Back in the Medicine Den...

"Well, _I_ had a ball," Dustpaw said sarcastically. His teeth were chattering from being cold and wet. "Spottedleaf. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Dustpaw thought for a moment. "I dare you to-"

But Spottedleaf cut him off. "Make out with Firepaw? Gladly!"

Dustpaw started to protest. "No, wait! That's not what I was gonna-"

Firepaw got in on the conversation. "That sounds like a sweet dare to _me,_ Dustpaw!"

"But-"

Too late. Spottedleaf and Firepaw ducked behind the Medicine den. A few moments later, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw hear happy moaning.

"Oh, StarClan..." Ravenpaw moaned.

"I sure do hope they are not going all 'Senior Warrior' if you know what I mean." Sandpaw agreed.

Graypaw looked like he's gonna throw up.

"I'm not doing that until I'm at least ten moons old." Dustpaw declared.

Graypaw stood up and started running. "Excuse me. I need to go to the dirt place!" When he cames back, his face was pale.

"You hurled, didn't you?" Sandpaw asked.

Graypaw slowly nodded. Firepaw and Spottedleaf came back, fur messed and they both looked dazed.

"Best makeout ever." Spottedleaf sighed.

"You can say that again." Firepaw agreed.

"Okay. Best makeout ever."

Everyone got back in the circle.

"Graypaw, Truth or Dare? Spottedleaf asked.

"If I pick Truth, you will make me talk about Silverpaw, I know it. So I'm going to go with dare."

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up another Chapter of Truth or Dare! Also, I just had to throw in a little GrayxSilver, since they went to RiverClan territory and all. Also, I kind of wanted Firepaw and Spottedleaf to "make love" at SOME point in time. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review!**_


	6. Illusions and Secrets

_**Yay! I finally finished rewriting the first five chapters! That took longer than it should have. Thank you for your patience, fellow readers. But enough talk. Let's get this show on the road!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**_

* * *

"Okay then. I dare you to march over to RiverClan territory and ask her out!" Spottedleaf declared.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" Graypaw shouted.

"Yeah, Spottedleaf. You asked Graypaw to not take Silverpaw as a mate. And now you want him to go out with her?" Dustpaw questioned.

"Fine." Spottedleaf sighed. Then her face lit up. "I dare you to watch this video." She shoved a phone (don't ask where she GOT it from.) into Grapaw's paws. Graypaw plugged in earphones and started watching. Peaceful music filled his ears as a black and white swirl was displayed. Graypaw stared at the center, struggling not to blink. After a while, the words "NOW LOOK AWAY" came onto the screen. Graypaw did and immediately regretted it.

"AGH! Why does it look like you're all jelly?!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's an optical illusion. It'll go away after a bit. Don't worry." Spottedleaf explained.

After Graypaw got his proper vision back, he sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan that's over. Ravenpaw. Truth or Dare?"

"I dunno. Truth, I guess."

Graypaw thought for a moment. "What is one of your deepest secrets?"

Ravenpaw's eyes bulged. "I-I'm sorry. W-what did you just say?"

"You heard me. What is is one of your deepest secrets?" Graypaw repeated.

Ravenpaw was panicking. He didn't want to say what Tigerclaw did to Redtail. Especially not to so many cats at once. He decided to tell them something else. "I envy you, Firepaw."

"Why?" Firepaw asked.

"You were once a kittypet. Having Twolegs serve you all the time, not having to worry if you will live or day every day, not having to fight for your life, getting along with pretty much everyone, no wars, battles, fights, or anything like that. You got a chance to experience something I've wanted for moons. Peace. That's the life for me. Not that I want to be kittypet. I just want to be in a world where I don't have worry about anyone's safety. I don't like fighting. I don't like battles. I don't like drawing blood. Why can't the four clans just get along?" Ravenpaw explained.

"Wow," Spottedleaf mumbled.

"Ravenpaw. I never knew!" Sandpaw gasped.

"Heh. I figured you'd find out sooner or later." Ravenpaw said. "Truth or Dare, Firepaw,"

* * *

 _ **Aaaaand that wraps up another chapter of Truth or Dare! Everyone has gone twice. Tune in next time!**_


	7. Kissing and Clans

**_I've got a good one for this chapter! Please enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._**

* * *

"I think I'll do another Dare," Firepaw decided.

Ravenpaw took a moment to think about this. Then his face lit up and snapped his front toes. "Oooo! I've got a GOOD one!" He leaned over and whispered into Firepaw's ear. Firepaw's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Ravenpaw pulled away and Firepaw stared at him.

" _ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'LL KILL ME AND USE MY FUR FOR NEST LINING!_ " Firepaw shrieked.

"What? What'd he dare you to do?" Sandpaw asked.

"I dared him to kiss Bluestar on the lips," Ravenpaw said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" shouted Spottedleaf.

"She'll kill him! Maybe literally!" Graypaw protested.

"Good," Dustpaw muttered.

"I heard that!" Firepaw snapped.

"I don't care!" Dustpaw shot back.

"CAN WE JUST ALL JUST CALM! DOWN!?" Sandpaw shouted over the noise. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "This is your decision, Firepaw. You don't have to do this," Sandpaw told Firepaw.

Firepaw sighed. "I've been through a lot since I joined the Clan. I'm sure one little kiss won't be as bad as what is in store for my future." He stood up and walked out of the Medicine Den. Everyone else quietly followed. Firepaw slipped through the lichen curtains. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw waited outside and strained their ears to listen.

"Oh! Hello, Firepaw. What do you- mmph!" they heard Bluestar say.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw quietly laughed. Spottedleaf and Sandpaw had their front paws clapped over their mouths. Dustpaw just rolled his eyes.

"Firepaw! What in the name of StarClan was that for?!" Bluestar sputtered.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw were on the ground, holding their sides. Spottedleaf thought she would burst a blood vessel if she didn't let out the laugh she was holding back. So she started laughing too. Sandpaw kept her paws over her mouth, but her face was starting to turn red. Dustpaw looked at them like they were nuts.

"I was dared to do it!" Firepaw chirped.

"Well, next time you get dared to do something like that, _please pass!_ " Bluestar pleaded. Then she raced out of her den. She didn't notice Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, Graypaw, and Sandpaw. Bluestar raced out of the camp and came back with wet moss. She used the water to rinse off her mouth. Spottedleaf dropped to the ground in a laughing fit. Sandpaw couldn't hold it back any longer. She burst out laughing. Ravenpaw and Graypaw had tears streaming from their eyes. Dustpaw chuckled a little. Firepaw came outside and joined the laughing. After Bluestar finished washing her mouth, she padded over to them. "You can all go back to what you were doing. The show is over." With a flick of her tail, she disappeared behind the lichen. Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, Spottedleaf, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw retreated back to the Medicine den.

"I don't want to do that again," Firepaw laughed.

"At least she didn't tell us to stop playing," Graypaw pointed out.

"Yeah," Firepaw agreed. They all sat in their circle. "Sandpaw. Truth or Dare?"

"Maybe truth. I've learned my lesson about taking dares from you,"

"All right," Firepaw took a moment to think. "If you could be in any other Clan besides this one, which would it be?"

"Should you really be asking that?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Hush. I want to hear what she would say," Graypaw said.

Dustpaw glared at Firepaw, but he didn't notice.

Sanpaw was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm thinking WindClan. I'd be able to eat the tender meat of rabbit all the time and they're the friendliest towards us. So I might be able to see you guys more often."

"You'd see us more often in RiverClan," Ravenpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, but then I'd be stuck eating fish and swimming. Besides, I'd only be seeing you in battle," Sandpaw said, half joking. She turned to Dustpaw. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me!"

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking this is going to be the last round. How many rounds can you do in just a few hours? Remember, they're just here until the next morning. Until next time! M-Oislife, out!**_


	8. ShadowClan and Medicine Cats

_**Aaaaand I'm back with another chap! Got a good one! Also, this chap contains a big spoiler from Spottedleaf's Heart. So if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you skip this chap. Or at least the second Truth/Dare.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**_

* * *

"Okay. Let's see," Sandpaw tapped her chin with her paw. Then she snapped her front toes. "I got it!"

"What?" Dustpaw asked.

"I dare you to walk into ShadowClan territory!"

" _WHAT?!_ But what if I run into a patrol?! They'll shred me!"

"Good," Firepaw mumbled.

"Hey!" Dustpaw snapped.

"What? You did that to me!"

Dustpaw sighed reluctantly. "Let's go."

* * *

"Can I just do something different?" Dustpaw pleaded as he stood on the edge of the Thunderpath.

"Nope!" Sandpaw smirked.

Dustpaw gulped and looked both ways. No monsters. Dustpaw took a deep breath and hurtled across the Thunderpath. Once on the other side, Dustpaw looked back across. Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, Spottedleaf, and Sandpaw urged him to go deeper into the territory. Dustpaw looked into the pine trees and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"You're not _scared,_ are you?!" Graypaw teased.

"Of course not!" Dustpaw hollered. That was a lie. His knees were shaking. He gulped and took a few steps forward. He didn't have to wait long for a patrol.

"What are you doing here?!" Blackfoot growled.

"Come to steal prey, have you?" Clawface hissed.

"N-no! I only came here because I was dared to!"

"A likely story!" Russetfur spat.

"Get out of our territory before we _make_ you!" Rowanclaw threatened.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Dustpaw shouted as he spun on his heels and high-tailed it out of there. He didn't even bother looking both ways before crossing the Thunderpath. When he got back to ThunderClan territory, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, and Sandpaw started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dustpaw spat angrily. Then he smirked and added, "I don't see a puddle in front of your faces."

"You should have see seen your FACE, though!" Ravenpaw yelled.

"It was PRICELESS!" Firepaw howled.

"Oh, StarClan. I can't BREATHE!" Graypaw wheezed.

Spottedleaf and Sandpaw were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Real funny guys. Real funny." Dustpaw said sarcastically.

* * *

Back in the Medicine Den, the apprentices and Medicine Cat were back in their circle.

"No way am I doing _that_ again. Spottedleaf, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. What inspired you to be a Medicine Cat? I heard you were originally gonna be a warrior. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, there was this warrior, Thistleclaw. I hung out with him a lot. You might say I sort of... fell in love with him. But I found out he was training in this place called the Dark Forrest. He was learning to kill. I didn't want to be like him any more. In fact, after seeing what I saw, I didn't want to spill blood at all. That's why I decided to become a Medicine Cat," Spottedleaf explained. Bloody images flashed through her mind.

"Oh," Dustpaw whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Spottedleaf smiled. Then she turned to Graypaw. "Truth or Dare?"


	9. Silverpaw Part 1

_**Okay. I'm back with another chapter of Truth or Dare. I'm thinking this might be the last two Truth/Dare. Besides, this is all happening in one day and started around 3:00. How many rounds can you do between 3:00 and nightfall? Probably not a lot, especially since they traveled to Twolegplace and back. They went to RiverClan and ShadowClan territory, so that also took up some time.**_

 _ **This is also a request from Sunfrost21-KITSTAR. Sunfrost21-KITSTAR, this one's for you (along with all of this story's followers)!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not Warriors.**_

* * *

"Dare me!" Graypaw said excitedly.

Spottedleaf chuckled. "I dare you to sneak Silverpaw into camp."

Graypaw stared at Spottedleaf in shock. "Silverpaw as in Silverpaw of RiverClan?"

"How many other Silverpaws do you know?" Ravenpaw pointed out.

"I thought you didn't support Grilverpaw," Firepaw pointed out.

"I don't. I just want Graypaw to sneak Silverpaw into camp and then take her back. She'll be in and out," Spottedleaf explained.

Graypaw looked uncomfortable. "But you do realize we're gonna have to sneak her _out_ of her camp to sneak her _into_ our camp. That will involve _me_ sneaking into RiverClan camp just to sneak her _out,_ right?!"

Spottedleaf nodded vigorously.

"Fine." Graypaw rose to his paws and started to pad out of the Medicine Den, but then he stopped at the entrance.

"Why are you hesitating?" Firepaw teased.

"Are you backing down?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Are you turning chicken?" Sandpaw sneered.

"Buck-GAWK!" Dustpaw shouted.

" _No_ , I'm not turning _chicken!_ I've just decided something. I'll only do it if you guys come with me," Graypaw spat.

Everyone else looked down at the floor nervously. Then Firepaw stood up.

"Okay," he said. "I'll help. You might want it." He turned to the others.

Ravenpaw stood up. "I'll come."

Spottedleaf also stood up. "I'll come, too. I was the one who came up with the dare in the first place."

"Have you all lost your minds?" Dustpaw asked, surprised.

Sandpaw gave him a nudge and stood up. "Come on, Dustpaw. We went with you when you went to RiverClan and ShadowClan territory."

"And we went with Firepaw when he went to Twolegplace," Ravenpaw added.

Dustpaw sighed "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

The six cats stared at the river that separated them from RiverClan territory.

"So Graypaw. Do you have a plan?" Firepaw asked.

"In order to get to RiverClan camp without getting noticed is to be quiet and disguise our scents,"

"How?" Spottedleaf asked.

Graypaw stared at the ground and then the river. He smiled. "I have an idea." Whereupon, he stuck out his claw and ripped out a large circle of grass. One big enough for one of them to sprawl in without touching the grass. Then he walked over the river and splashed water onto the dirt. Grawpaw started rolling around on the mud he made.

Once completely coated with mud, Graypaw stood up.

"Maybe we should call you 'Brownpaw' now," Firepaw joked.

"Great idea, Graypaw!" Spottedleaf said. Then she flopped into the mud and did what Graypaw did. Pretty soon, everyone was covered in mud.

"Okay, let's go." Graypaw turned around. Everyone carefully hopped across the stepping stones and into RiverClan territory. They carefully weaved between the trees/ After a while, fresh RiverClan scents wafted to their noses.

"A patrol is coming! What do we do?!" Ravenpaw hissed quietly.

Graypaw wildly looked around. "Quick! Under that bush! Hurry!"

The six mud-coated cats quietly and quickly slipped under the bush Graypaw gestured to. The gathered at the center where it was darkest. Soon, they heard voices.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

"But there's nothing here."

"No. It wasn't something. It was some _one_."

As soon as this was said, Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, Spottedleaf, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw held their breath.

"Come on. It was probably nothing."

"Yeah. Maybe I should retire. I'm old. This whole thing is starting to play tricks on my mind."

The footsteps slowly started to fade. Once it was quiet, the six cats exhaled with relief.

"Come on. We're close. I can feel it," Graypaw padded off and everyone else followed.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I'm not announcing who the RiverClan cats are because I'm that lazy.**_ **-_-**

* * *

"Welp. There it is," Graypaw stared at the wall of RiverClan camp. He carefully crept up to the edge of the camp and peered into the bushes. Graypaw gasped excitedly when he saw Silverpaw bathing herself right in front of him. "Psst!" he hissed.

Silverpaw's head shot up and looked around.

"Hey! Behind you! In the bushes!" Graypaw whispered.

Silverpaw turned around and peered into the bushes. When she saw Graypaw, she gasped. "What in the name of StarClan are _you_ doing here?!" she almost spat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shh! Listen. I got dared to sneak you into my camp. Please come with us! You'll be in and out!" Graypaw pleaded.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we _better_ not get caught!" She carefully slunk under the bushes and joined the ThunderClan apprentices and Medicine Cat. "Let's go.

The journey back went smoothly. They didn't run into any patrols - RiverClan _or_ ThunderClan.

"Okay. There's the camp! Let's sneak in through the back of the Medicine Den," Spottedleaf suggested. They slipped in through the back without sweat. Mostly because the den needed to be repaired.

Once inside, Silverpaw looked around a bit. "Okay. I'm here. Now I should head home,"

"Yeah. Let's go," Graypaw agreed.

They were about to turn around to leave, but a voice threw them off.

 ** _"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"_** Everyone spun around in horror.

It was Tigerclaw. And he was furious.

* * *

 ** _EDIT: Sorry I forgot about the Author's note at the end. I just want to say this was probably the most intense cliffhanger I've ever written._**


	10. Silverpaw Part 2 Sexbending and Morphing

_**All right! Last chapter! Or maybe not. I might do a sequel. Who knows? This chap is going to be pure craziness, though. Brace yourself for brain cell loss. Enough talking, though. Let's see how Tigerclaw reacts, shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**_

* * *

Firepaw had seen Tigerclaw pretty angry, but this was unheard of.

" _ **I SAID, 'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"**_ Tigerclaw roared, gesturing to Silverpaw.

Graypaw was about to tell him that he was the one who snuck Silverpaw into camp, but Spottedleaf beat him to it.

"It's _my_ fault, Tigerclaw. I dared Graypaw to sneak Silverpaw into camp. If you want someone to blame, blame me," Spottedleaf explained.

"No. It was _my_ fault because I accepted the dare," Graypaw said.

"You're both wrong. It's _my_ fault because I agreed to come with you guys," Silverpaw said.

" ** _I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! I JUST WANT THAT RIVERCLAN CAT OUT OF OUR CAMP RIGHT NOW!_**" Tigerclaw screeched so loud, he could've been heard from ShadowClan. Literally.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in ShadowClan territory..._

"Did you hear something?" Blackfoot asked Brokenstar.

"I think so."

"Should we check it out?"

"Nah. It was probably nothing."

* * *

 _Back in the ThunderClan Medicine Den..._

The six apprentices and Medicine Cat stared at Spottedleaf in complete shock. Ravenpaw's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Yes, Tigerclaw. We will escort her to the border and come right back," Graypaw whispered quietly.

"Good," Tigerclaw said more calmly this time.

"Come on, let's go," Firepaw walked past Tigerclaw and was followed by everyone else.

Once outside, the seven cats were immediately confronted by the rest of ThunderClan.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Did you bring her to camp?"

"What were you guys _thinking?_ "

There were so many questions, but Firepaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, and Silverpaw ignored them as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Soon they were at the RiverClan border.

"I'm pretty sure I can find my way home from here. Thanks," Silverpaw told them.

"Sorry about Tigerclaw, getting caught, and the whole Clan confronting us," Graypaw said, embarrassed.

"Heh. It's okay. I actually had a good time," Silverpaw confessed.

Graypaw blushed. "So, um, see you at the next Gathering?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," Silverpaw admitted. She gave him a quick lick on the cheek and jumped into the river. Graypaw felt his face grow hot. His smile grew ginormous and his pupils became hearts. He rapidly tapped his hindleg and thumped his tail.

"Looks like _some_ one is in _LOVE!"_ Sandpaw teased.

Graypaw snapped out of his trance. "What?! No!"

Firepaw laughed. "Don't try to deny it! We saw the evidence on your face!"

"And your groin," Ravenpaw snickered.

Graypaw looked down in between his hind legs and quickly covered his wiener dog with his front paws, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, man! I'm jealous _mine's_ not as big as that!" Dustpaw whined jokingly.

Graypaw chuckled. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and Sandpaw looked like she was going to be sick.

On the way back, everyone was singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song from Chapter 5. Graypaw kept telling them to shut up.

* * *

"Well! _You_ guys took your time!" Tigerclaw growled at the six. Bluestar was at his side, eyes cold.

"What you did was unacceptable. I do not want to hear any excuses as to why you did it because I already know why. And as punishment, I'm putting an end to your game. I'm not sure how much more of it the Clan can take,"

"But Bluestar!" Ravenpaw whined. "Everyone went three times and I only went twice!"

"Fine. You may take your turn, but then the game MUST end! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Bluestar," the six cats said in unison.

* * *

Back in the Medicine Den, the six players sat back down in their circle.

"You heard Blustar. Truth or Dare, Ravenpaw?" Graypaw said.

"Since this is my last turn, I want to finish strongly and go with dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to genderbend," Graypaw smirked.

Ravenpaw scoffed. "How can I possibly-"

 _POOF!_

A cloud of smoke engulfed Ravenpaw and when it cleared, Ravenpaw was a she.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Ravenpaw shouted in a now feminine voice.

Everyone except Graypaw and Ravenpaw started laughing.

"I don't know!" Graypaw cried. "I just dared you to genderbend and you did!"

"Ask me to genderbend again!"

Graypaw concentrated of Ravenpaw. "Genderbend!" he commanded.

 _POOF!_

A cloud of smoke engulfed Ravenpaw again and when it cleared, she was was a he again.

"Hey!" Ravenpaw exclaimed in a now masculine voice. "It worked!"

 _I wonder if I have that ability..._ Dustpaw thought. He turned to Firepaw. "Genderbend!"

"WHAT?!" Firepaw shouted as a cloud of smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, he was a she. "How could you?!" She-Firepaw shouted.

Graypaw rolled his eyes and turned to Firepaw. "Genderbend!"

 _POOF!_

Firepaw became a he again via smoke cloud.

"I wonder if we can turn ourselves into other things," Sandpaw wondered out loud. She turned to Graypaw. "Turn into a dog!"

"Woof woof!" Dustpaw joked.

 _POOF!_

When the smoke cleared, a long-haired Weimereiner puppy sat where Graypaw used to be. Graypaw looked down at himself and screamed. _**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!"**_ he barked. Literally.

Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "Become a cat," She groaned.

 _POOF!_

"I'm a cat again!" Graypaw shouted gleefully.

"Oh! I gotta good one!" shouted Firepaw. He turned to Ravenpaw. "Sorry Ravenpaw, but I'm gonna ask you to become a raven."

 _POOF!_

A black raven stood where Ravenpaw the cat used to stand. Ravenpaw was now a jet black raven with a white feather on his chest and his tail feathers were tipped with white. "Why me?" he cawed.

"Cuz your name is Ravenpaw," Firepaw replied.

"Okay. Turn into a Twoleg," Ravenpaw chirped.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 _POOF!_

When the smoke cleared, a teenager around the age of 13 sat where Firepaw's cat form was. He had vibrant orange hair and bright green eyes. Unfortunately, he was wearing nothing.

"NOBODY LOOK AT ME! I DON'T HAVE TWOLEG FURS ON!" Firepaw shouted, covering his groin with his newly formed hands.

Everyone else laughed.

"Don't feel bad, Firepaw!" Spottedleaf said. Then she closed her eyes, concentrating on herself. "Turn into a Twoleg!" she commanded herself.

 _POOF!_

Another teenager - around 16 - with long brown hair and amber eyes sat, also wearing nothing.

Firepaw's eyes bulged at the new Spottedleaf and he felt his face getting hot. He also felt a reaction behind his hands. He started to trace her curves with his eyes, mesmerized.

Spottedleaf noticed him staring at her chest. She quickly pulled her knees up so they covered her breasts. "Look away, you pervert!"

Firepaw blushed and felt his reaction get bigger.

"What's going on in there?" a voice from outside said. It was Tigerclaw. Again.

"Turn into cats!" Firepaw whispered to himself, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf.

 _POOF! POOF! POOF!_

Once again, they were cats. Tigerclaw stepped into the Medicine Den. "So? What's going on? Did Ravenpaw take his turn?"

"Yep!" Ravenpaw said.

"Good. It's night outside and you go back to your regular duties, so I suggest you hit the hay."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," the six cats said in unison.

Tigerclaw turned around and left them. Firepaw watched him and whispered, "Turn into a mouse."

 _POOF!_

"WHAT THE-" Tigerclaw yelped as a puff of smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, he was a black and brown mouse. "What just happened?" he squeaked. Tigerclaw gasped and covered his mouth with his tiny paws. "Is that my voice?! What's going o-"

He was cut off when Whitestorm shouted, "Hey look! There's a mouse in the camp!"

"No! It's me! It's Tigerclaw, you fool!"

"Let's get it!" Longtail shouted.

"As deputy, I order you _not_ to catch me!" Tigerclaw squealed, fear rising in his voice.

Whitestorm and Longtail ignored Tigerclaw and sprang. Tigerclaw bolted. They started running all over the clearing. Firepaw, Spottedleaf, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw watched from the Medicine Den entrance.

"How long are we going to let him squirm?" Dustpaw asked.

"After what he did to us with Silverpaw and ending our game sooner than we hoped? I'd say about five more minutes. If he gets caught in that time, we'll turn him back before he gets killed," Graypaw suggested.

"Sounds reasonable," Ravenpaw agreed.

Longtail pounced on Tigerclaw and aimed a death blow. Tigerclaw squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it all to end.

"Turn into a cat," Firepaw whispered.

 _POOF!_

Tigerclaw was swarmed by a cloud of smoke. Longtail stepped back, unsure of what was happening. When the smoke cleared, Tigerclaw stood up.

"Why were you chasing me?!" he growled.

"That was _you?_ If I had known that, I wouldn't have pounced in the first place!" Longtail cried.

Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Spottedleaf, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw started snickering as the three cats argued. Then they turned around and headed back into the Medicine Den. They couldn't hold back the laughter when they heard the sound of thrashing and hissing. The fight had gotten physical.

"What is going on here?!" They heard Bluestar snap. This made them laugh harder. Ravenpaw burst a blood vessel in his nose from laughing so hard. Spottedleaf took care of the problem. While arguing was going on outside, the six cats curled up in their nests and laughed until they fell asleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **I finished a multi-chap fic for the first time! Yay! I might do a sequel to this. Also, some of you are probably wondering what I was smoking to come up with that. The truth is, I'm not smoking anything. I'm just weird. And some of you are wondering how they were able to morph and genderbend on command. TBH, I don't know. It was just something that randomly popped into my head.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **M-Oislife**_


End file.
